nexusadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Allenallenallen333/All LEGO Games Complete Analysis
Warning: This list is not up to date yet. The following are teams working on LEGO related games. Please note that these are not opinions but facts and images of what I observed on their websites. There can be more progress than the current ones I have; I will update them as fast as possible. Please do also remember that there can be hidden game progress that I have no access of. Additionaly, each project will have "my ratings" on them; they are my personal rating of each project. Don't take it personally, but not all the projects have shown great progress. My rating will consist of the following: There are 140 points total. They are listed in order of importance. This is a point system I designed which I believe can rate a complete LEGO game that I would want to play. *Coding **Character Control - 20 pts **World Interactions - 30 pts *3D Models (Not LDDs) **Worlds - 20 pts **Game Objects - 10 pts *Animations **Minifigure - 10 pts **Game Objects - 10 pts *Graphical User Interfact (GUI) **Menu - 5 pts **In-game Options - 5 pts *Sounds **Music - 10 pts **Sound Effects - 5 pts *LEGO Digital Designs **NPCs - 5 pts **Gears - 5 pts **Game Objects - 5 pts The project list is in Alphabetical order if that's what you are wondering. Astrobrick Founder/Leader: AtomicScientist Game Plot: Space themed LEGO game about fighting against an evil alien organization called Vortex. Playing Mode: ---------- Game Engine: Unity3D Website: -Private- Progress: : LDD Designs LEGO Adventures Founder/Leader: LUModder Game Plot: "Defeat the different elements of the Chaos," directly quoted by LUModder. Playing Mode: Multiplayer Game Engine: Unity3D Website: http://lego-adventures.wikia.com LEGO Galaxy Founder/Leader: Robot9t9 Game Plot: Playing Mode: ---------- Game Engine: Unity3D Website: http://legogalaxygame-at.wikia.com/wiki/Lego_galaxy_Wiki Progress: : LDDs LEGO Unix Adventures Founder/Leader: Bincredible Game Plot: ---------- Playing Mode: Multiplayer and possibly Single Player Game Engine: Unity3D Website: http://legounixadventures.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_unix_adventures_Wiki Progress: : LDDs : Menu LEGO Wonderland Founder/Leader: Game Plot: Playing Mode: Game Engine: Website: http://legowonderland.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Wonderland_Wiki Nexus Adventures Founder: LegoUniverse182 Leader: ---------- Game Plot: BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH I don't feel like writing this. Playing Mode: Multiplayer Game Engine: Unity3D Website: http://nexusadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Nexus_Adventures_Wiki Progress: : LDDs : Worlds Project Alpha Founder/Leader: CAPTAINZACH Game Plot: ---------- Playing Mode: Multiplayer Game Engine: Unity3D Website: http://projectalpha.wikia.com/wiki/Project_Alpha_Wiki Project B.U.I.L.D. Founder/Leader: ---------- Game Plot: ---------- Summary: Building is part of the game. (That's all I know.) Website: http://theprojectbuild.weebly.com/index.html (Not official.) The Creator of Destiny Founder/Leader: Shafirsabbag Game Plot: "The game start in a city, the name is not confirmed yet, and the story will be about a prisoner that take out pages from a book, the book will have the purpose for all the LEGO creations in the world, and the pages will be stranded on many worlds in the universe, and there start the game," directly quoted from the founder of the game, Shafirsabbag. Playing Mode: Multiplayer Game Engine: Unity3D Website: http://thecreatorofdestiny.wordpress.com/ Progress: : LDDs : World The Legend Team Founder: Rioforce Leader: Stopsecret Game Plot: ---------- Playing Mode: Single Player Game Engine: Unity3D Website: https://thelegendteam.wordpress.com/ Progress: : Character Creation : Inventory System : Minifigure Animations : Worlds The Legendary Chronicles Founders: ransfan00, Sparks8805 Leader: ---------- Game Engine: Unity3D Website: http://legendarychroniclesgame.wordpress.com/ Progress: : LDDs : Menu The Siege Project Founder/Leader: TheAwesomeme44 Game Plot: "Siege is an upcoming action-themed LEGO game. The story focuses around a group named Siege, who have taken over a massive city named Brick City. No one knows what they want, or why they've taken over the city, but a group named Freedom is planning to take the city back. The player (either Male or Female) must join Freedom after crashing into a building, and help fight Siege." quoted directly from the official website. Playing Mode: MMOG Game Engine: Unity3D Website: http://thesiegeproject.wikia.com/wiki/The_Siege_Project_Wiki (Current) http://teamsiege.wikia.com/wiki/Team_Siege_Wiki (Outdated) Progress: : LDDs More updates coming soon. Your eyes shouldn't be down here, these are just other progress I need to add. Plus, they are just copy and pastes from my previous blog posts. Orcaman4: Crux Force (I don't know where the website is.) The Nexus Project Category:Blog posts